


Magic it off

by lisa_jam



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa_jam/pseuds/lisa_jam
Summary: 珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，无杖魔法大师和MACUSA舞会当之无愧的明星





	

&

克雷登斯第一次知道巫师世界最重要的节日之一，是在他二十二岁以后了。尽管美国巫师们在融入麻鸡社会后也会庆祝圣诞和独立日之类的公共节假，但对他们来说，最重要的还要属每年五月一日的晚上，也就是五朔节之夜。

作为一名孤儿，克雷登斯童年的读物少得可怜，基本上仅限于第二萨勒姆传播的那些反对巫术的宣传册子。他至今还记得其中一本泛黄的小书用不甚清晰的文字写道，在五朔节这天晚上，女巫和异教徒会成群结队来到树林之中通宵狂欢。书中还有几幅木刻插图，用拙劣的笔法描绘着一群男女围着一根装饰了鲜花和彩带的木桩，赤身裸体，翩翩起舞。这本册子一度曾是孤儿院孩子之间争抢的对象，尤其是插图那几页，都翻得卷了边。

克雷登斯自然也因为这本书想象过巫师聚会的场面，可想而知，那种想象为他的忏悔增添了不少罪过。事到如今，他终于得知，裸体舞蹈在很早以前就被禁止了，不过许多庆祝的传统仍然得到了保留。事实上，MACUSA的年度晚会也定在每年的这一天。即使禁酒令也没阻止巫师们的热情。

“放着那么多醉醺醺的巫师在街上乱跑不去管，却举办什么舞会，” 格雷夫斯先生对此是这样评论的，“依我看，这根本就是大错特错。”

不过格雷夫斯先生对于超过三人的集体活动向来都是这么个态度，所以他的意见可能不值得作为多数参考。而对其余在MACUSA供职的男女巫师来说，这一晚显然是一年一度最重要的节日：上到主席皮奎里本人，下到魔杖登记处的实习职员，甚至连在门厅擦鞋的家养小精灵，人人都会参加庆祝活动。

自然，没有人有幸看到过主席本人放下头巾的样子。不过这阻止不了女职员们开始畅想发型和首饰的搭配，在茶水间就巴黎最新的长袍款式谈论不休。在缉拿魔王格林德沃的这个春天，空气中洋溢着更加轻松喜悦的气息，人们急需一场狂欢。

格雷夫斯先生，和往常一样，闭口不提舞会和节假的事。直到四月二十九号晚上，他坐在客厅里，对着晚报的新闻大皱眉头。他拒不承认自己对老花镜日渐抬头的需求，克雷登斯还没找到合适的方式说服他。

“克雷登斯？”

“是的？”克雷登斯应道。他正坐在对面的沙发上读一本巫毒教的书，看得正入迷。

格雷夫斯先生从摊开的报纸上方朝克雷登斯瞥来一眼。“你有礼服长袍吗？就是出席正式场合用的长袍？”

“呃，”克雷登斯思考了一下。他搬入这个家以来所有衣服都是格雷夫斯先生替他置办的，克雷登斯不确定哪件更体面一些。格雷夫斯先生在这方面完全不由得他做主，他可能把发号施令当做了一种习惯，坚定地给克雷登斯添置了一打在他看来颜色跟花纹都大同小异的深色衣物，并且不许他过问价钱数目。

“那些都太日常了。”格雷夫斯先生说，像是已经代替他检阅了一遍衣柜，“明天去叫奎妮陪你买一身新的。”

“好的，先生。”

关于舞会的话题到此就结束了。

&

新礼服是天鹅绒质地的，在灯光下呈现一种微微发亮的绛红色，领子和袖口有黑色滚边。尽管他心里仍然有个小角落在尖叫着 _肮脏堕落道德败坏的下贱野种，_ 克雷登斯不得不承认衣服的剪裁完美合身，终于让他看起来有实际身高那么高挑挺拔了。

“是有点大胆，但你的黑头发和唇色很衬这个颜色，亲爱的。”奎妮鼓励他。

她对克雷登斯适合哪些款式和花色有一套自己的看法，但在基本观点上她跟格雷夫斯先生立场一致：只要能为他花钱，绝不手软。因此到了五朔节这天晚上，克雷登斯发觉自己站在舞厅门口，身上散发着淡淡的香水味道，头发被魔法梳子仔细地梳向一侧。奎妮站在他身旁，她自己今天穿着一件深粉色的礼服长裙，整个人就像一朵娇艳欲滴的鲜花。克雷登斯不禁觉得雅各布先生也在这里就好了，面包师一定能找到最合适的方式称赞她的美。

“哦，你太体贴了，甜心，”奎妮对他微笑，“我也希望他在这里，但他说他不介意我这一个晚上的失陪，只要我们过得开心。”

舞会场地是伍尔沃斯大厦被魔法扩大的一间厅堂，跟教堂的穹顶一样高，天花板上施了魔法，看起来就跟旷野里的星空一样璀璨。舞池一头四个妖精乐手在拉着古怪的曲调，房间一角是长条形的吧台，供人们聊天饮酒。所有柱子上都悬挂着花揪树和玫瑰编成的花环。

“按照习俗我们每年都会评选出一名五朔节国王和王后。”奎妮对克雷登斯解释，“就是舞会上最受欢迎的男女巫师，他们会得到象征胜利的月桂花环。你不知道部里的女巫私底下会花多少功夫在服装上较劲——这边，蒂娜！”

她挥挥手，蒂娜从大厅一侧朝他们奔过来，她也罕见地穿着裙装，只是看起来如往常一样有些焦虑。“有阵不见了，克雷登斯！你还好吗？”

“你看起来很漂亮，蒂娜小姐。”克雷登斯说。奎妮咯咯笑着说，“哦，蒂娜也终于精心准备了，不过这次她的目标可不是那顶月桂冠——”

蒂娜用手肘捅了捅她，脸上泛起了红晕。“这地方太热了。”她急匆匆地说，“我还是去拿点饮料吧。你们要点什么？”

奎妮要了蜂蜜酒，克雷登斯要了苏打水——他还是不太习惯巫师对饮酒的放纵态度。蒂娜点点头，便又穿过人群拿酒去了，那条银色裙子在她移动的时候波光流转。

“我看见她桌上的便笺了，斯卡曼德先生今天刚刚到的纽约。”奎妮偷偷对克雷登斯说。“难怪她来之前破天荒花了一个小时做发型。”

果然，没多久他们就看见蒂娜拉着一个看起来风尘仆仆的纽特·斯卡曼德朝他们走来，后者一只手还在调整着脖子上崭新的亮蓝色领结，显然是被蒂娜刚刚变出来的，那只旅行箱也被收在了某个看不见的地方。

“——差一点就来不及去神奇生物管理司登记，好在他们急着下班，没有仔细审核斯卡曼德先生的单子。”蒂娜说，一面把饮料分给他们。纽特只是含含糊糊地顺着她的话点头。“格雷夫斯先生呢？他不来参加舞会吗？”

“他说可能会晚一点来。”克雷登斯说。格雷夫斯先生一如既往地一早就出去上班了——尽管这天大多数人都选择了从早上开始休假，看来是打算通过加班到最后一刻来尽量缩短参加庆祝活动的时间。

他们才互相问候了几句，就又被打断了。几个蒂娜的傲罗同事走过来跟她说话，魔杖登记处的艾本纳西先生也涨红着脸冒出来，居然是要邀请奎妮跳舞。她不以为意地答应了。克雷登斯端着自己的苏打水留在原地，他并不认识几个魔法国会的人——大多还是在格雷夫斯先生为他争取自由的审判过程中见到的执法人员，所以克雷登斯相当满足于现在的状况。

至少他身边还有一个跟他差不多格格不入的纽特。作为一个可以挽起袖子给囊毒豹接生的巫师，他看起来奇怪地坐立不安。纽特跟克雷登斯聊了一会最近他在澳大利亚进行的蒲绒绒研究，眼神一直落在不远处的蒂娜身上。

“我觉得你应该去邀请她，”克雷登斯突然大胆地说，纽特像是吓了一跳，转头看着他。

“她是个很善良的女人，我是说蒂娜小姐。她很期待你的到来。”

“你，嗯，你说的对，”纽特说，他把手里的忘忧水一饮而尽，然后抹抹嘴，做出一个略带痛苦的表情。

克雷登斯看着英国人迈着坚定的步子走过去，仿佛正在走向一群张牙舞爪的铁腹龙。他低下头啜了一口自己的饮料，把微笑掩藏在杯沿后。

“看来有人还是在享受时光啊。”有人故意用愁苦的语气在他身边说。克雷登斯转头，格雷夫斯先生就站在那里。他仍然是平日那身黑西装白衬衫的打扮，似乎就是从办公室直接过来的。话又说回来，他时刻看起来都很完美。

格雷夫斯先生注意到他杯子里的苏打水，抬抬眉毛。“不喝点酒？这可是我以往度过这种晚上的唯一动力。”

克雷登斯失笑。

 “我以为你在这种场合向来是很受欢迎的，先生。”

格雷夫斯先生做了个鬼脸，给自己招来一杯威士忌。“如果你拒绝年轻女士的邀舞，会显得对她们和她们的家族非常失礼。去跟发狂的大脚野人战斗一整晚还轻松些。”

“我想她们只是出于好意，格雷夫斯先生。大家肯定都想找机会接近你。”

格雷夫斯先生摇摇头。“我甚至都不知道该聊些什么。我对她们来说太老了。”

“你不是认真的，先生。”

“丹恩为证，除工作必要以外我可不会对人摄神取念。现在的年轻人都在想什么啊？”格雷夫斯先生一脸无辜。

“那你一定也不知道我现在在想什么了。”克雷登斯半开玩笑地说，看着面前略显消瘦却依旧挺拔的男人，想着大厅里大部分的女士和一部分男士是不是都跟自己一样欣赏着这幅景象。

格雷夫斯先生却像是突然意识到了什么。他看起来严肃了一些。“抱歉。我都没有问过你今晚到底想不想来。你可能根本不喜欢和这里有一些人待在一起。”

克雷登斯知道他指的是哪些人。那些用魔杖团团指着他把他当做一个危险分子的人。那些在审判庭上举手认同应该把默然者终生关押起来的人。

“我不在乎。”他脱口而出，“只要你在这里，我就很喜欢。”

意识到自己说了什么，他耳根迅速发热起来。格雷夫斯先生却没对此作出回应。他伸手拨过克雷登斯额前一缕垂下来的卷发，在终于没有人逼迫他剪那个难堪的发型之后，他的头发终于可以留到正常的长度了。

“礼服很适合你。”他说，“我希望你今晚能过得开心。”

&

舞会剩下的部分变得不那么难熬了。格雷夫斯先生甚至成功劝说他抛弃了那杯苏打水。他当然可以用通常那种发号施令的方式，但是他不会真的强迫克雷登斯做他不想做的事情。

事实证明，忘忧水确实名副其实，两杯之后，克雷登斯靠在吧台边上，觉得身体有点轻飘飘的，而且克制不住对见到的每一个人露出笑容。

“他这样真是可爱极了，是不是，”奎妮的声音又回到了他身边。“你干嘛不请他去跳舞呢，格雷夫斯先生。”

“他喝了点酒，我不认为他现在这样适合跳舞。”格雷夫斯先生回答，他自己端着一份火焰威士忌，坐在克雷登斯身旁的位置。克雷登斯看到纽特和蒂娜在一个偏僻的角落搂着彼此缓缓兜着圈，两个人像一对交颈的鹤。他转回头，冲格雷夫斯先生乐陶陶地笑着。

“我，我不会跳舞，先生。也许你可以教我？我保证我会当个好学生，不，不会像上次那样……”克雷登斯突然有点难过，“你不会还在为我上次的错误生气吧，先生？我真的，真的不是故意炸了壁炉……”

“那壁炉根本不值一提，克雷登斯。”格雷夫斯先生向他保证，“你在短短几个月捡起了常人需要花数年学习的魔法，我高兴还来不及呢。”

“你知道，有时候你不需要对他这样保护过度的，格雷夫斯先生。”奎妮温和地说。

格雷夫斯先生不置可否地哼了声。他的回答在克雷登斯耳中有点模糊。“他值得更好的对待。”

 “啊。看来你还是把他带来了。”另外一个女人说。这声音顿时让克雷登斯清醒了点。皮奎里主席穿着一袭镶着金线的黑裙子，头戴一顶华丽的多重冠冕，但她能在光彩夺目的同时咄咄逼人，这就是为什么克雷登斯在自己的位子上坐直了些。

“每个人都可以邀请一位同伴，我看不出带他来有什么不同。”格雷夫斯先生说，“你该把你的会议秘书换掉，塞拉菲娜，上午我们整理月度记录的时候她一直开小差来着，每隔五分钟就偷偷朝自己的镜子扑粉，我全看见了。”

“也只有你会在国会的年度舞会上打小报告，珀西瓦尔。”皮奎里主席回敬。

“放松，克雷登斯，这位皮奎里主席可没打算伤害任何人，”格雷夫斯先生悠闲地说，“她可不会在五朔节夜晚开除任何人，或者把谁关进监牢，又或是砍谁的脑袋。这是庆祝的日子。”

主席女士径自坐到了他另一边的位子，给自己招来一杯酒。“说话还是那么不中听，格雷夫斯。今年怎么坐在角落里喝闷酒？我记得以往你可是很享受被那些年轻女巫围得团团转的——你不是还得过好几次五朔节之王称号吗。”

“那都是快十年前的事情了，多谢提醒，我在这挺好的。”格雷夫斯先生干巴巴地说，“倒是你怎么不去舞场上叱咤风云，前五朔节王后？”

“你知道，作为主席，原则上我跟任何低于部长级别的职员跳舞都有利用职权获取私人利益之嫌。”她随意挥了挥手，“所以我的舞伴选择基本就限于宝库与卓锅管理者，国际魔法交流合作部部长，我们可敬的教育部长费舍尔——他有多大了，八十二岁？还有……”

“我，是啊。真不幸。”格雷夫斯先生说，“再来一份火焰威士忌？”

“要双份，不加冰。”她说。

克雷登斯吃惊地看着他们就这么你来我往拼起了酒。但奎妮悄悄拉了拉他的袖子。“别担心，亲爱的，他们俩从伊法莫尼读书起就是这个架势了。”

舞池另一段的妖精乐手一抖琴弓，开始拉一支活泼跳跃的曲子。那头发蓬乱的小个子女妖精扯着与身形极不相衬的沙哑嗓音唱起了歌。

当他的爱人离他而去

连独角兽也迷失了长角

鹰马兽也怅然若失

因为他们深爱的女郎不知所终

这就是我所知道的故事

_……_

场上的人们似乎也受到感染，纷纷加快了舞步的节奏，有的人还开始展示高难度的技巧。几对年轻男女巫师像打旋的陀螺一样，在舞池里高速窜来窜去。克雷登斯盯着他们直看，过了好一会才意识到身旁的两人在谈论什么。

“你还记得——你刚加入学生会时，洛夫克拉夫特总是找你麻烦？我听说他给你一项考验，问你敢不敢裸身在圆形大厅跳舞——”塞拉菲娜在说。

格雷夫斯先生哼了声。“那个懦夫，在发现他贫瘠的小脑瓜里那些点子都难不倒我以后居然有一次打算从背后偷袭。我父亲可是从十岁就开始训练我们决斗了。”

克雷登斯觉得自己肯定听错了，因为皮奎里主席发出一声尖锐的大笑。“那真是场灾难，至今他们还没找到办法把地精雕像背后那道痕迹抹掉。”她说，“所以你真的跳了？当着所有人的面？”

“在圣诞节的时候，没错，你回家过节去了。”格雷夫斯先生防备地说，“所有人都给我鼓掌来着。”

“我很确定你当年的舞技一定颠倒众生。”皮奎里主席说，“梅林啊，那真是段疯狂的日子。”

克雷登斯起先认为他们是在开玩笑，但在看到吧台上长长一溜火焰威士忌的空杯子之后，他逐渐意识到他们可能比听起来更认真。

“我只是选择不跳。”格雷夫斯先生还在说，“别以为遭遇过一个格林德沃我就不行了，塞拉菲娜，我这副老骨头断过不止一回了。”

“哦，得了，看看我们现在，珀西，”皮奎里不屑地哼道，一缕头发从她严实的头巾底下滑了出来，“有时候你得承认自己已经过了年纪。”

格雷夫斯先生似乎把这当做了一项挑衅。他给她一个冷静的微笑，滑下椅子，转身走向拥挤的舞池。

他一边走一边开始脱衣服，先是抖掉了外套，然后是马甲，领带紧随其后，被随意地扯开丢在地板上，留下一条歪歪扭扭的路径。至此，克雷登斯才确信他已经彻底喝醉了。他第一反应是追上去阻拦，但奎妮却从一旁伸手按住了他的肩膀，对他露出鬼机灵的笑容。“难道你不想欣赏一下吗？”

舞蹈的人群认出了这个新加入者是谁，纷纷为他让出道来。喝彩声像旋风一样围绕着他的周身。小提琴猛地拔高音调，奏出一串颤音，格雷夫斯先生就那么信步走到舞池正中央，循着乐曲跳了起来。

克雷登斯不是不相信他的舞技。他知道格雷夫斯先生战斗的样子，他知道那双手多么有力，也知道那具身体多么矫健。他也见过无数个早上他穿着晨衣坐在那里，胸口微敞，露出一截光裸脚踝的模样。可亲眼见到格雷夫斯先生在舞池中间旋转挪腾，髋部扭动，像个飞女郎一样灵活，还是叫他目瞪口呆。

格雷夫斯先生呢，似乎还嫌衣服阻碍他的动作，他随意打了个响指，身上那件衬衫仿佛被看不见的风刃割裂，干净利落地裂成几片。男人没有显出一点不自在的样子，他像是一头捕食的豹子那样微舔着嘴唇，舞步慵懒摇晃但透着自信，充斥着一股浑然天成的诱惑。

“先生……”克雷登斯绝望地发现在场大半的男女巫师至少已经跟他一样烂醉，因为没有人惊慌失措，或者怀疑这又是格林德沃的一次入侵，他们反而吹起了口哨，大声鼓掌叫好。

格雷夫斯先生袒露的胸膛上的汗水闪闪发光，好像给皮肤镀了一层金，残存的衬衫布料堪堪遮在他胸前，却比赤身裸体更加伤风败俗。克雷登斯能够看到他胸口黑色的毛发在衣料下若隐若现，一路蜿蜒向下直至消失在腹股沟。路西法本人在乐园失陷前也不过就是那副模样。青年握住自己的杯子，只觉得脸颊涨红发热，腹中翻腾不止，仿佛天使拿着一柄燃烧的炎剑从他的胃里捅了进去。

仿佛感觉到他的注视，格雷夫斯先生朝他转过来，尽管醉得一塌糊涂，他的目光却是沉静的，深色的眸子里泛着一点点温暖的琥珀色光芒。克雷登斯熟悉那种神情，自从他们把他从那个地牢挖出来，自从他在病床上度过了两星期便执意离开，自从他把克雷登斯一片片拼起来，对他说“没有人会把你关起来，我不会让他们那么做的”，他从来都是这样。敬爱的天父阿，这个男人光用眼神就可以叫人堕落，而克雷登斯早已心甘情愿在硫磺火湖中煎熬千百回了。

音乐不知何时变得舒缓下来。“ _只是为你，我亲爱的，在这皎洁的月光下_ ，”女歌手低回婉转地唱着，“ _因为每一颗钦慕你的心，都将在今夜照耀你前行_ _……_ ”

格雷夫斯先生迈着摇晃的步子，踱到他面前，两腿一张，就跨坐在克雷登斯身上。温暖的重量压迫着克雷登斯的大腿，青年人面红耳赤地望着他，两手无所适从地搁在他的腰身两旁。他深知自己已经该知足了，为了他所得到的一切，但他从未如此想要将这个男人据为己有，从那温暖的身躯到他额前散下来的一缕黑发，到他一侧脸颊上那两颗鲜明的小痣，完完全全地只属于他一人。

格雷夫斯先生低下头，伸出手指圈住了克雷登斯的脖颈，拇指抚摸他脖子后面突出的脊骨。这个熟悉而陌生的动作让男孩一阵战栗，后颈上的汗毛都竖起来了。

 “克雷登斯，”他说，带着酒精的呼吸几乎吹到克雷登斯脸上了，“告诉我你想要什么。”

只是为你，先生。克雷登斯想。“只属于你。”他几不可闻地说。

格雷夫斯先生懒洋洋地笑了。然后男人捧起他的脑袋，把他拉进一个深吻。

从不远处的角落传来蒂娜一声变了调的惊叫。奎妮则是发出兴奋而高亢的咯咯笑声。

至于克雷登斯，如果说他脑中还能有什么清晰的感想，此刻他也一个字都说不出来，因为他的喉咙快要被吸出来了。

他隐约感到皮奎里从一角投来锐利的目光。但女人什么也没说，只是挑了挑眉毛，便又端起自己的杯子。周围的声响像海潮一样吞没了他们，克雷登斯于是闭上眼，专注地把这一刻永远留在记忆里。

&

据人们事后评价，这是MACUSA近些年来举办得最成功的一次五朔节舞会。然而，关于那一晚确切发生了什么，却很少有人能够真正回忆清楚。

关于本届舞会的另外一个谜团是，五朔节国王的提名人选不知怎么被弄丢了，那顶桂冠最后落得无人认领的悲惨结局。负责颁奖的艾本纳西遭到了众人的指责，不过他一口咬定是今年提供的忘忧水有掺假，他才喝了几杯就不省人事了。皮奎里主席拒绝对此发表评论。狂欢是五朔节之夜的传统，她说，这是一年一度人们放开自己，尽情享乐的日子，无论当晚发生了什么，都应该留在那个晚上，这样他们在之后的日子里才能全身心地投入到工作中去。

他们不知道的是，那天晚上克雷登斯因为他使出了短短的巫师生涯中最完美无缺的一个遗忘咒而获得了实实在在的嘉奖。

而当天更晚些时候，珀西瓦尔·格雷夫斯在卧室向他证实，他不仅仅擅长无杖脱衣魔法，而在各个方面都确实是一位名副其实的魔法大师。那就是一个更不为人知的秘密了。

 END


End file.
